This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With development of display manufacturing technology, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technology has been developed rapidly, and has replaced traditional picture tube display and become the mainstream of future flat panel display. In the field of liquid crystal display technology, thin film transistor liquid crystal display TFT-LCD (thin film transistor liquid crystal display) with the advantage of its large size, highly integrated, powerful, flexible process, low cost is widely used in televisions, computers, mobile phones and other fields.
A display panel is a main component of TFT-LCD, which is generally formed by cell-aligning and assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate and then perfusing liquid crystal. The array substrate in the display panel includes several gate lines and data lines. A switch scanning signal is provided by the gate line, a data scanning signal is provided by the data line, and the gate line and the data line are generally connected by a peripheral circuit lead wire. During production of the array substrate, the data line may be disconnected due to a production process or environment of a factory building, because of the complex production process. As such, a black line may be generated in a displayed picture, which significantly affects display quality of the picture. Structures of the array substrate and repairing processes in the related art cannot repair a defect such as disconnection of the data line rapidly and simply.